


与怪物和解之夜

by Lolonois



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois
Summary: 青年试图了解那位执着于正义、嫉恶如仇的高洁武人。





	与怪物和解之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，没想到吧.jpg，咕哒夫/枪大公，extra那位。  
> 同是“能本子化就好了”脑内剧场系列之一，高速公路上狂飙的小奥拓，两个钢铁直男你不情我不愿的一炮。
> 
> 叔叔…对不起…

 

 

> _Was ich liebe, muss ich verlassen,_ _（我所爱恋之事，我都要失去，）_
> 
> _morden, wen je ich minne,_ _（我所爱恋之人，都要死去，）_
> 
> _trügend verraten, wer mir Verrathen!_ _（谁信任我，都要遭到背信弃义！）_
> 
> _Fahre denn hin, herrische Pracht,_ _（我专制的威严行将失去，）_
> 
> _göttlichen Prunkes prahlende Schmach!_ _（我的神性要被渲染成羞耻！）_
> 
> _Zusammen breche, was ich gebaut!_ _（我所营建的，都将分崩离析！）_
> 
> _Auf geb´ich mein Werk, Eines nur will ich noch:_ _（我放弃自己的业绩，只还关心一件事：）_
> 
> _das Ende, das Ende!_ _（那结局，那结局！）_
> 
> _——Wilhelm Richard Wagner ,Der Ring des Nibelungen_
> 
> _瓦格纳，《尼伯龙根的指环》，鲁路译版_

 

——那是，冠位指定完成前发生的故事。

 

召唤出lancer职阶的弗拉德三世几星期以来，公认的“从者万金油”御主第一次对自己产生了些许怀疑。

不，没有发生什么矛盾，一切进展都很顺利。

但内心升腾起难以抑制的焦躁感。唯独从未曾进入过那位从者的梦境，无法理解他洁癖般对信奉之物的忠诚和对恶的忌恨。虽然通过战斗的磨合获得默契，但仍未能窥见他的内心。

以及令人望而却步的距离感。高洁的武人总是为了保护身后之人而沾染鲜血，却从未对自己敞开胸怀。他不知应如何与对方相处。

他始终是自己敬佩的人物，那位弗拉德三世。人类史上守护领土的坚壁，遥远记录中为正名孤身奋战的悲惨棋子，月球里侧注定被肃清的食人鬼同伴，邪龙百年战争中陷入冷静疯狂却在最后将护国圣枪交付给自己的无辜怪物，怪诞旅行中愤恨龙女罪行的裁决之刃。

怀着崇敬之心，魔术师两度从灵子的深海召唤出英灵的不同侧面。获得了身为领王的他的认可，身为战士的他却只是用得尚不顺手的枪。果然，尊敬和理解相差甚远。

增加并肩战斗的时间，多少能缩短些距离感吧。他只能姑且这样想，并尽量在每次编队时把lancer加上。

 

在惊心动魄的故事早已落幕的舞台之上，探险还在进行：填满地图，探明未知领域，消除一切遗患。

这次在探索已完成人理修复的特异点时，为了减少魔力消耗，提高机动性，仅由御主、玛修和lancer三人组成小队行动。夜里，仍有魔物潜伏徘徊，阴影处窸窸窣窣的声音令人神经紧绷。经过一天的跋涉，一行人为寻找落脚点而横穿旷野，村庄边界的民居已经依稀可见。

走过湖边，借助月光能隐约看到，焦黑枯树上栖息着一个不祥的身影。那是在以往的战斗中从未遭遇过的幻想种。向三人投来充满敌意和杀气的目光，人首鸟身的怪物展开了歌喉。

“根据可能的资料…是塞壬！快捂住耳朵，不能听它的歌声！”紫发少女紧张地喊道。

御主立即听从玛修的提醒，塞住耳朵，趁怪鸟展开下一步攻势前，瞄准目标打出一发Gandr。塞壬因麻痹而跌了下来，致命的歌声戛然而止，取而代之的是一阵令人毛骨悚然的凄厉尖叫。显然它翅膀受了重伤，无法飞起，勉强在地面上匍匐爬行着，用利爪和钢翼对三人发起攻击。

缠斗不过片刻，盾牌的锤击和长枪的穿刺便占了上风，枪身穿透了塞壬的身躯，怪物已经奄奄一息。

正在队伍以为战斗告一段落时，伴随着骇人的血肉撕裂声，塞壬以孤注一掷的杀意放弃了被枪钉住的半身，发出濒死惨叫，扇动残破的翅膀，向盾无法护及的死角猛扑过去。

“Master，小心！”

“啧…小姑娘，你不要命了吗！”

弗拉德三世来不及拔出枪，只能赤手冲上，推开奋不顾身护在御主前的玛修，挡住突袭。塞壬绝命前的垂死一击结结实实落在了lancer右上臂。与之相抵，铠甲的尖刺划开了塞壬的脖颈，漆黑的血液喷涌而出，它终于倒在地上一动不动。

检查伤势时，御主和玛修惊讶地发现，尘影般的黑雾弥散在伤口周围，血汩汩流出，几乎没有凝固的迹象，治疗魔术完全派不上用场，方才尚勇猛善战的lancer正以可见速度衰弱下去。

“这种伤，难道附加了难解的诅咒吗？”玛修做急救包扎时，看着lancer右臂上血肉模糊的伤口，额头和鼻尖沁出了汗珠。

“普通幻想种不可能有这种力量，附近一定滋生了异常，得尽快查明，不能耽搁。”

“但是，和迦勒底的通讯断了，恐怕和这一带的异常有关。魔力和情报供给都被切断，主力之一身受重伤，是非常危险的困境。如果立刻强制转移，也许还来得及…”

“那样传送回来时有很大几率找不到正确坐标，还有没有其他办法呢？弗拉德先生，用血的话…”

“不行，医疗条件不足的情况下，这对你身体负担太大了。探索还未完成，让你维持在最佳状态是必要的。”lancer忍着剧痛低声答道。

“那先去找能住宿的地方吧。确保安全后再想办法。”

从者本身体重再加上铠甲不是普通人扛得起的。玛修搀扶着虚弱的lancer，凭亚从者之躯承担了伤者的半数重量，御主虽然心急如焚，也只能先做力所能及的侦察工作。

经过不知多久的缓步前进，从荒无人烟的旷野到灯火遍布的村镇，星星点点的血迹标示了一路足迹。终于，三人到达了小镇边缘的一家旅店。

店老板看到衣着夸张的一行人，其中一位还鲜血淋漓，冷不防被吓了一跳：“什么人？如果要寻衅滋事，我可是会报警的！”

咕哒君急忙解释道：“先生，您误会了，我们是家巡回剧团，刚在邻镇顺利完成首演，这座城市是第二个目的地。两位主演都很疲劳，没留下和其他人一起全程参加庆功会，戏服也没换就连夜赶到这里，想早点休息。剧团的其他人可能明天赶到。”

另两人也跟着点了点头。

“是这样吗，”老板看起来有些释然了，“不过这里还没听到你们要来的消息。”

“毕竟刚起步，宣传还不足啊。”

“嗯，我会期待的。这样吧，我会给你们安排带浴室的好房间，希望小哥你能把和你们一起的人也介绍到这里呐。”

“没问题，我们会关照您生意的。请先给我们两间房，最好能相邻，这是订金。”

 

拿着钥匙走上吱呀作响的楼梯时，青年长出了一口气：“得救啦…”

“御主，你临时编故事的水平真是一流啊。”玛修小声说。

“哪里哪里，我刚才一直在路上想合适的借口。”

“可惜店主等的上门生意要落空了。”

“哈哈，对不起店主先生也是没办法的事。”

 

房间非常整洁，大概新近打扫和通风过，充满了清新宜人的气味。在昏暗的灯光下，御主和玛修为负伤的弗拉德三世解下护甲，扶着他躺在房间中央的大床上。

解开纱布观察，伤口依然没有好转的势头。

“既然是受伤，那我就在接近午夜时用令咒回复试试看。消耗的一道正好能与恢复的相抵，也能避免之后突发情况令咒不足。如果不起效，我们就尽快返回迦勒底。”

“嗯，我觉得可行。”少女说道。

“玛修，你在旁边的房间好好休息，我来照顾弗拉德先生。别担心，如果有什么异状，我会呼叫你的。”

“那么请小心，master。玛修·基列莱特，随时待命！”

“别这样，玛修，休息要紧啊！”

对着像接受任命一样认真起来地敬了个礼，然后元气满满关上屋门离开的后辈背影，御主悲鸣道。

 

青年搬来一把藤椅，坐在床边，守候着躺在床上的lancer，焦急地等待午夜降临。

“我谨以令咒下令，lancer——”

红光一闪而过后，从者看起来稍有了些活力，伤势却没有明显变化。

“果然，问题不在恢复体力而在于抵消异常状态，这处于令咒能力范畴之外。虽然是相当难缠的诅咒，但只要有足够浓度的魔力，应该可以突破。”

“我说过了，现在状况不明，不能让你耗费力气。”

“但我也不能眼睁睁看您去死啊！”青年喊道，“以您的性格，肯定不会同意就这样回去，这样下去，您就只有回英灵座这一条路了！”

“别那么在意，相信没有我，你们两个照样能完成探索。另外，万事无绝对，说不定还有转机，再等等看。我的生命力还是很强的。”

从者虚弱但坚定的声音低得如同耳语。

 

时间一点一滴流逝着，死寂的房间里只有钟的滴答声分外刺耳。

“不行，我不能让您就这样消失。”青年猛地从座椅上站起身来，眼中森森鬼火般燃起了执念。

半昏迷的lancer恍惚中说了句“什么…”，话音刚落就发现御主向自己俯下身来，左手顾及伤口放松了力道，右手却紧紧按住了自己的肩，以至于身体都微微陷进了松软的床里。

“喂，小鬼，你想做什么蠢事？！”lancer完全清醒了，带着难以置信的神情怒喝道。

“很抱歉，但是，我要救您的命。”青年亮出右手的纹章，缓慢而清晰地念道：“我以两道令咒下令，lancer，接受我的魔力，不许抵抗。”

惊人的强制力限制了lancer的挣扎，御主也没想到，平时只能作为能源供给的令咒在消耗两划时具有如此威力。

“弗拉德先生，您之前说，不想接受我的血液。这是为我的安全着想，我能理解。但是，还有其他方法。就让我以魔术师的方式来解决吧。”

“我…并不想玷污您啊…”御主皱着眉，避开lancer惊愕的目光，咬紧牙关，挤出这句话，褪掉两人下身的衣物。

“你疯了吗？”从者的声音颤抖着，出于厌恶或惊恐，也许两者兼而有之。

“我也不愿意啊，但这是目前最有效率的做法了！”

青年跨坐在从者身上。

“虽说如此，为了保险，恕我不敬，还是要束缚您。”说着，魔术师手中出现了银色的软绳，以同侧手脚束在一起的姿势，牢牢捆住了几乎对自己的摆弄毫无抵抗之力的lancer，“这样做起来还能方便一点。”

“我说，你这个高傲的小鬼！你明白自己在做什么吗！”lancer提高了声音。

“我已经用结界保护整个旅馆免受魔物侵袭，也完全隔绝了这个房间的声音，劝您还是不要浪费体力比较好。”

“这就是你们魔术师的行事方式？！强迫他人背叛生前教义，当你前进的垫脚石吗！”

“真不愧‘龙之子’的称号，您怒吼的样子，简直就像被逼入绝境的龙种啊。被那锋利的牙齿咬到可不是开玩笑的，也要防止您自残，所以，失礼啦。”

紧接着，系在脑后的布条拦住了从者的口。

魔术师在床头借着烛火，点燃一小块乳白凝胶状固体，摄人心魄的甜腻迷香立刻弥漫在屋内。

“这熏香能让人易于兴奋，简单来说，就像是爱情灵药那样的东西。本来以为从集市上买来也派不上用场，最多在逃脱时转移敌人注意力，没想到今天能用到。不过这主要不是为您，而是为我使用的，快些结束对我们来说都有好处吧？”

熏香缓缓燃烧着，芯噼啪作响，融化后粘腻的流体堆积在香块周围，像被加热后的奶酪。御主用两只手指挑取少许冷却后的粘液，抵在入口处。

“请您放松。”

说完便侵入了内部。

Lancer被压抑了声音，只能发出含混的呜咽。青年纤细的手指在从者体内交替蜷曲和伸展，四下扩张着，在对方有放松的迹象时，立刻毫不留情地向深处挪动。没多久，手指就被吞入到了根部，为使lancer适应稍后的行动，青年将指尖微微勾起弧度，在内里划着圈。

“相当好的反应。接下来我要动真格了，虽然很犯规，但以您的忍耐力应该可以胜任。”

从者绝望地闭上了眼，但对陌生身体的抵触与厌恶还是使他全身发冷。封闭视觉后，其他感官仿佛变得更敏锐，他能在脑海中通过下身传来的触感，清晰地描摹出青年的形状。被逐渐填满的感觉令他颤栗起来。

“啊…完全吞进去了。您真是厉害，要不是我现在心情很差，可能立刻就去了。”青年发出一声心满意足的叹息。       

 “现在既然进去了，做到结束也没什么区别，也差不多可以停止反抗了吧。”青年取下布条，“一直不允许您说话也太过分了，我还想听听您的声音呢。”

“我会，杀了你。”自从者胸膛深处迸发出纯粹的愤怒与杀意。

“只要您能好起来，要杀要剐随便。”青年没有在意lancer的宣言，在对方体内开始动作，同时谨慎地注意从者右臂的伤口，防止其被床单摩擦到。

他抱住lancer的腿，使身体贴得更紧。两人一同起伏着，喘息声也维持在相近的节奏。

“我从没想到会有这样一天。我居然在…弗拉德先生的里面…”青年顺从本能，将腰向前挺，渴求着更为温暖紧致的深处。

挺直上身时，高高在上的御主被身下之人吸引了。Lancer健硕的身躯显出粗犷的美感，银灰色发丝散乱于身后，沧桑脸上难掩隐忍的痛苦。那红宝石似的双眼闪着愤恨的光，在昏暗灯光照耀下无比梦幻，与使人触目惊心的新伤相映。

“简直是…绝景啊。”青年感叹。

从者的嗓音有些沙哑：“这样到底有什么意义？你现在所作所为，就像是愚者的锁链，徒劳地想把灵魂困在人世…还不如让我就此解脱。”

“闭嘴！”年轻的魔术师头一次丢掉处变不惊的风度，大声喊道。

Lancer不禁怔了一下。

“你以为我乐在其中吗？别开玩笑了！也许我还太年轻，不足以明白‘爱’为何物…但是，我最珍惜的人，我的后辈，我最想与之分享余生的女孩，就在隔壁！你觉得 _我_ 是什么心情？！

“我…第一次做这种事！不理会自己的羞耻心，强忍身体上的反感，就是为了能让 _你_ 活下去！”

他的音调陡然降下，“所以…你最好识趣点…别再说这种让我迷茫的话了…”

Lancer感到几滴来自御主的灼热泪水落到自己裸露的皮肤上，陷入了沉默。

仿佛是为了掩饰刚才的失态，青年更加快速地抽动。

“啊…弗拉德先生，弗拉德先生…！”他反复低声念着从者的名字，祷词般的话语钻进lancer耳中，无处可避。

“要去了！”御主的手紧抓住从者双腿，呻吟着在对方深处射出精液。

注入的魔力缓和了lancer伤口的疼痛，但身体上的轻松根本无法与他现在所承受的耻辱相抵。

“我奉上的力量，请您全部收下吧，一滴也不要浪费。”青年迷离地绽开微笑，轻轻抚摩从者的小腹。被温暖而细腻的指肚向下按压着，加上体内阴茎的顶弄，仿佛是…

“…就好像能从上面感觉到，我在您身体里一样。”发觉了lancer的弱点，青年毫无怜悯地说破，同时加重了手上的力度。

“你这个…已经够了吧…”从者感到召唤者几乎没有因释放而疲软，心中升起不祥的预感。

“还没完。彻底射干净之前，还能再来一两发吧。就算您觉得够了，我现在也舒服得完全停不下来啊。”他已经完全沉溺于快感之中了。

这完全不是御主平日的性格。被点燃的熏香引诱得失去了理智吗？若果真如此，那确实是达成了魔术师最开始的目标。但是持续下去会很不妙，lancer想道。随着动作逐渐熟练，御主的前端不时顶到敏感处，刚刚射出的精液在腔内被搅动出声，从者不敢相信，自己竟然勃起了。

“没什么难为情的，lancer，不过是正常生理反应。”御主柔声安慰道。

青年第二次射精时，从者几乎要一同达到高潮。

“不行，不能浪费，弗拉德先生。请您忍耐。”

青年用恰到好处的力度圈住了从者根部，这让从者从开始以来第一次漏出了压抑不下的痛苦叫喊。

这样漫长难耐的程序又一次重复时，弗拉德三世的意识已经被折磨得含糊不清。

“让我…射…”与其说是威胁或命令，以这种断断续续的方式道出，不如说是接近恳求了。

“不可以哦，不可以。”

Lancer的眼睛已然几乎失神，只能任凭快感在体内攀升，没有释放的出口。

第三次对御主的体力来说有些吃不消，他放缓了速度，这反而给对方造成了更大的痛苦。青年关注着从者的反应，发觉lancer口中在低声说着什么，他将头凑近，听到几乎失去意识的从者反复说着：“我没有犯…你说的那些罪…不管问多少次…都一样…”

作为一名合格的御主，凡召唤英灵的名人轶事都在他脑中。他当然记得，这位领主曾被匈牙利国王囚禁十二年之久，直到被迫改教。

“Lancer，你…”

自责与不忍让青年放松了手上的力道，对方立刻颤抖着释放了。

青年摩挲着溅上从者大量精液的小腹，将那种粘稠的触感烙在心底。

“对不起。”他沉痛地对已经无法听见道歉的从者说道。

“魔力…应该已经够了吧。我已经快被抽空了，一点都没法再多给出来…伤，愈合了吗…”

第三次给出魔力后，筋疲力尽的魔术师瘫在从者身上，聆听着自己剧烈鼓动的心脏。

汗水、精液和甜腻的熏香气息交织在一起，一场艰苦卓绝的战斗在此静静落下帷幕。

 

从无意识中醒来，lancer发现自己全身浸在温水中，身体的疼痛还未完全恢复，但伤势减轻了不少，塞壬留下的伤痕正缓慢愈合。木制浴桶周围水撒了一地，御主坐在旁边的板凳上，已经因疲倦低头睡着了，一只手臂却依然垫在lancer脑后与木桶边缘接触的部位——为了防止昏睡的从者溺水或扭伤——不知这样坚持了多久。是他把自己从床上一路拖到这里来的？看着青年无害的睡脸，lancer不知该以怎样的表情面对。

 

青年做了一个漫长的梦。

一块难以守护，几经易手，饱受蹂躏的富饶国土。

在平原上骑马飞驰，追赶吹拂的和风。

生不如死的俘虏生涯。

父亲和兄长在眼前被敌国官兵折磨至死。

抵抗似白蚁啃噬版图的侵略者，不择手段守护着孤岛般仅存的土地。

绵延于国土边界，木桩和尸体林立的腐臭原野。

不原谅任何罪过，那濒死的高声惨叫，无论多少次响彻天空，都不足以抵消其恶。

民怨沸腾。

贵族的陷害。

审判和永无止境的囚禁。

长久的黑暗和寂静。

陌生的记忆梦魇般缠上，“吸血鬼”，他听到无数黑影在自己耳边控诉着不实的罪行。

突然，光、声音、嗅觉、触感，所有知觉潮水般涌入，打破了意识的枷锁，耀眼白光褪去后，目中最先所见，是年轻召唤者天真无邪而欣喜万分的模样。

“玛修，快看，是弗拉德先生！是那位保留着理性与人类之躯的弗拉德先生啊！您能来迦勒底实在太好了！”

护甲下粗糙而结实的手犹疑了片刻，随后握住了御主伸来的手。

那是被无数次背叛后，仍然“想要相信”的珍贵感情。

自己却践踏了那份信任。

青年流着泪醒来，被悔恨噬咬着灵魂，半梦半醒之际喃喃道：

“我都做了什么啊…”

 

他环顾四周，发现自己躺在大床中央。奇怪，最后有意识时，明明记得自己是在浴室。周身酸痛，提醒他昨夜发生的一切并非梦境。

脚步声接近，弗拉德三世穿着旅馆提供的睡袍走进来，让刚穿好衣服的御主吓了一跳。

“你醒了？”lancer皱着眉头，露出难以言喻的复杂表情。

“这是…”

“有什么要说的吗？”

青年掀开被单飞扑下地，在从者面前做出标准的土下座，眼睛看向地面，急切地说：

“弗拉德先生，对昨晚的事，我真的万分抱歉！什么惩罚都会接受的，您不原谅我也可以！所以…您…”

“你在当时做出了能摆脱逆境的正确抉择，从战略上讲，你并没有错。”

“哎？”青年以为自己听错了，诧异地抬起头。

“虽然你解决问题的方法非常令我个人不齿…”

“是…”

“…但是，探索任务还没完成，你要跪到什么时候？快点起来收拾东西，把玛修小姐也叫起来，不要浪费早上的时间。”

“是，弗拉德先生！”

如释重负的青年大声回答道，起身跟在lancer身后，大步跑出了房间。

那是个晴朗的清晨，响晴的天空，阳光亮得刺眼。清风徐来，风中的草木气味，与青年在梦中所见瓦拉几亚平原的气息格外相似。

时空狭缝处，这群人的冒险依然继续着。

 

 


End file.
